The New Brooklyn
by blockheadwriter
Summary: This is a story between Spot C. and Brooklyn. Spot will test his boundaries,while Brooklyn is just now figuring out there were boundaries. Spot will soon have to choose, and so will she. Better later than sooner?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to attempt a Fan Fiction about the Newsies. Lets cross our fingers and hope it works out! Well have fun, and enjoy! **

**Oh by the way, I do not own any of the characters in this story, besides the ones of my own creation. Though, I wish I did. XD**

* * *

><p>After I thought about what had happened tonight, I ended up only confusing myself even more. I realized that you don't know where life will lead you, but you can't worry about it. That will only cause more havoc, especially havoc with those of high power...<p>

[_Only hours earlier_]

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea?" I mumbled to myself. It was dark outside, It was cold, and may I say spooky? I was on guard, listening and watching for anything. Even if someone was to come by, what was I supposed to do, beat them with a basket of bread? I didn't know what to do in times of distress! I was always with my brother, in the Queens. There everyone looked after me, and it was completely alright with me. But this wasn't alright with me.

The fact that I was walking home alone from grandmothers house, not to mention that I was in another territory than I was used to. No one was watching me, that I wanted to atleast, to be able to swoop down and save me. After a bunch of stumbling, I was hearing sobs, maybe even cries? I didn't know where they were coming from, but I seemed to be getting closer. I was afraid to look around the corner, but my curiosity got the better of me.

As I looked down a dark alley, I only seen a lonely, crying little boy. There I thought my curiosity got the better of me, but this time it was the foolishness that took control. I didn't know who he was, or if he was dangerous, and I didn't care. My motherly instincts kicked in as I walked down the alley approaching him. As I was getting closer he had his eyes shut, and kept flinching.

But when he opened his eyes, I was only standing a few feet infront of him, bent down. After a few seconds had passed, I extended my hand, giving him a reassuring nod.

With that he grabbed my hand and I smiled. "What happened to you?" I asked looking at all the scratches that covered his body. The boy just stared at me and looked down, and I could tell he didn't want to answer me. I just simply squeezed his hand a little more, while leading him down the alley. I didn't know what I was going to do, I just wanted to get home. But the events that followed clearly told me, That I definitely wouldn't be going home for awhile.

* * *

><p><strong>This was only a short chapter to give everyone a preview. Right me reviews, or just read it! Either way im fine with. Getting the next chapter up shortly! [: <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, besides those of my own creation (Brooklyn). Please don't sue me. **

**SO, I have been thinking lately about this. I'm going to try to get this chapter finished in one day! Ah, I'm wishing myself good luck. **

* * *

><p>I could feel someone watching me, or some people. Or maybe I was just being overly paranoid. No, I was sure after I heard a noise that sounde like it came from one of the buildings roofs. The little boy was filling my head, who was he, why was he hurt, and who hurt him? He hadn't said a thing to me at all. Though, my thoughts were rudely intterrupted. I know I heard someone behind me, coming from the sides, coming from the skies. Ergh!<p>

"I know you're there!" I didn't intend on scaring the little boy, but he jumped a little bit. It was silent for a few seconds before two boys revealed themselves. They were Brooklyn Birdies, why were they watching me like this? You think they would be more intent on some other buisness. My hand defensivelly squezzed the little ones harder.

"What do you want?" I said, raising my nose a bit. It was a habit, I didn't really do it to seem like a snob, for the most part. They looked at eachother.

Then one spoke up, "What you'se twos doin wandering the Brooklyn alleys this time of night?" His accent flooded the air around me, I didn't have one, but I thought they were exceedingly adorable. The second one was focusing on the little boy.

I didn't know what to say, so I wasn't going to tell a lie. "I'm trying to get home. The Queens." They both istantly looked at eachother.

"Can you please just let me through?" I said starting to walk again. The boys eyes were still focused on the little ones face.

Then the second one finaly spoke, " Wait, Wait just a minute. Is youse Jack Kelleys?" I hated when people referred to other human beings as their own possesion.

The little ones eyes lit up when Jack Kelleys name was mentioned. He grew excited, and began shaking his head. None of us had a second to say anything, before someone walked up behind us. His voice broke the air, and made me shiver. "Whats this all about boiys?" I turned my head to face him, it was him. No doubt about it.

"Well, Well. May it be Brooklyns King? Spot Conlon?" I said with the slightest of pity in my eyes. I completely dispiessed him, and he knew it. I Since I was the little sister of the Queens leader. I loved the Queens, and it was my home, and I didn't like Brooklyn, or it's king. Just to make everything better, Brooklyn and the Queens were just at the peak of a war. Over land, of course.

I looked at him, his icey, cold blue eyes. Then he smirked. "It has been while's since we have seens eachother, Brooklyn."

I sighed," Yeah, well thats how I like it. But you know it just kills me to be away from you." Sarcasm dripped from my mouth.

He kept playing that smirk, and nodded his head to the Brooklyn's lodging house. Thats when the two boys behind me grabbing my by the elbows. I sighed to myself. I wasn't going to attempt to fight them, I knew I would loose. "This isn't going to go well. This is... Barbarian! Kidnapping!" I said moving my arms around. Clearly, I was aggravated. Spot Conlon got on my last nerve, and he knew how to get on my bad side. He loves it, just making me mad, or making anyone else in the Queens mad.

But Spot Conlon, he was quite predictably. He always has been, every since he was a kid. Yes, I hace known him since then. We go way back. In the midst of my kidnapping, I was having a flash back...

_"Spot! Stop, I don't want to get wet." I was standing on the edge of the Brooklyn bridge. My older brother was alreay in the water. _

Interrupting my flash back montage, My older brother Trent, and Spot had actually used to be good friends.

_"Someone afraid of a little bits water?" He asked getting closer, and closer by the second. _

_Sighing and rolling my eyes, I didn't want to say it, but he was getting closer, and closer. "Yes! I can't swim, never have been able to, never will! I'll drown as fast as a rock. I swear Spot Conlon if you get anymore closer, you wont live to tell the tell!" I was rambling, and bitching. _

_Spot Conlon began laughing, and so did my brother who was already in the water. "You'se joshing me, rite?" He got that through laughs. _

_"No! Stop laughing!" I threw my hands up in disguist and turned to face the water. Bad decision, I was soon rushing towards my watery death. Especially with Spot's hands around my waist, he was only going to drag me down! But to my astonishment, I wasn't drowning, I was alive. But I was holding onto Spot Conlon with my feet around his waist. Quickly taking a breath as I breached the surface. Only a second passed before he spoke._

_"Youse not dead yet, arese ya?" He said looking at me. I could help but laugh, until he faked dropping me._

_"Spot don't let go of me!" I said. IT terrified me that I couldn't see the bottom. _

_"Ise wont, Ise Promise." He said looking at me with a smile, that is one of the few times I ever seen him geniunely smile. I returned the smile easily. _

"Oww." I said as my elbow was jerked. I looked at the kid with a angry facial expression.

" Sorry Misses." The boy said. I shrugged it off, and I was livid. Spot Conlon was leading the way, with his cane, that one day I will surely break in half. This was going to be a long adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty Please review! I actually made my goal, I did it in two hours! YEAH! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters with the exception of Brooklyn. Please don't sue me.**

**I just wanted to say, thanks for the reviews! To Diamondsrblue, Thanks! It actually made me want to write more. And to the other reviewer, Thank you for the suggestion! **

**Well, Here I go again. Oh and by the way, words in the italics are most likely going to be flashbacks or are the past. **

* * *

><p>We made it to the lodging house, the Brooklyn lodging house to be exact. I mean, really? It could had been any other turf that kidnapped me! But i'm sort of happy I'm here, because I know that no one will hurt me, it's safe for me around here. I just don't want to know how my brother will react, he is probably already freaking out that I wasn't home by dusk! Let alone not being home at all.<p>

This thoughts were going through my head, I had a lot of my mind. That's why I didn't notice that I was being lead up to the very top floor, where Spot's room was, The Bunks rooms, and one room at the end of the hallway. That suspicious room everyone has seen atleast once in their life, and it kills them to not know whats in there? Yeah, not me, I don't want to know, because that is exactly where they are taking me. They wouldn't lock me up? Spot wouldn't do that? Actually, Yes Spot would!

"Not there? Not in there right?" I said looking back at a couple of boys. My facial expression told it all, horror, confusion, and most of all "You-dont-Expect-Me-To-Sleep-In-There." Who did he think he was, The Spot Conlon. If he wasn't careful, I was tempted to put a purple spot on his face. Boys and the nerve they have.

Spot went to go open the door, No! Wait I need to mentally prepare myself! But to my dismay, the door was swung open and revealed my worst nightmare. A bed in a room, with a window! What kind of hostage, kidnapping is this?

"Well Spot, This is where you hold your hostages? If thats the case, I feel bad for you. You must not be good at this kidnapping jig you have going on." I said this while examining the room. Immediatly making my way to the window, to find a ladder up to the roof.

"Lets just say, If you try to get out of heres by the window, youse will fall and break somethins of yourse. If youse take a step out of this building, I'll have my bois get you, and bring youse back. Just because I knoes youse, doesn't mean I'm going to treat youse any different."

"But Spot, you don't know me? Why am I even here? Just go kidnapp my brothers girl, or someone else." I said with a bunch of attitude. I was just talking about the nerve boys have, but maybe I ned to reevaluate myself?

Spot didn't like my reply, you could feel the way he tensed up. I was facing the window, looking out at Brooklyn. Thats when I felt Spots breath on my neck, "Listen goily, youse will listen to me. Youse will obey me, and youse will be happy about it. I'm not the boi youse thinks youse used to know." Spot was a little to close for my liking, and I wont lie, he had me a little scared right now. I could feel him run a hand through my hair, and then it was quiet.

I was turning around, and suprisingly no one was there. What the hell? Maybe this was a dream, and I needed to go to sleep to wake up? I quickly went and closed the door, thankful for a lock that kept me from the rest of the Brooklynites. If they really wanted to they could easily get in... You know, Im not even going to think about it. Or anything else for that matter. Im just going to fall asleep...

* * *

><p>I woke up to quietness, peacefulness, and not to mention the sunlight pouring in from the window. It made me suspicious, no one was screaming, there was no movement, no whispering, no nothing. I mean come on! Not wanting to get up from the bed, I slowly pushed myself up. Not even wanting to know what my hair looked like, I was hoping that people were out there, but hoping they weren't so they wouldn't see me. So I took my chances, slowly unlatching the lock, creaking the door open. Nothing, I have concluded that the Brooklyn Lodging House is the worst place. From the dust everywhere, to the newspapers that cover the floors. Pathetic!<p>

I made my way into the bathroom, atleast fixing my hair. It had been in a braid, like it usually was, but I ran my hand through it and decided to keep it down. My honey blonde hair was wavy and fell at my chest didn't look that bad, for the fact it hadn't be washed in 24 hours.

Then coming back into the hall way, i kicked newspapers with my bare feet. "Newpapers are ridiculously a lot like Herpes around here." I said mumbling to myself with anger. The crunching noise was getting on my nerves! I wen't and examined the house, picking up all the newspapers around the place. But I didn't really know where to put them... So I stuffed them all in a un-used closet.

I had gone through everything, in every room. Except for one room... and I soon found myself making the way into, his room. Emphesis on his room, because we all know who he is, Spot. As I opened it, I prepared myself for knifes all around, more barbarian type of things. But no, I found a bed, side table, and two dressers. Walking over to his window, he also had a ladder. I began walking around looking at everything, running my hand of the head board.

"Finds anything?" The infamous voice that I have grown to hate filled the room. I turned on my heel to face him, biting my tongue.

"Nope, Not yet." He then walked towards me more, to the center of the room. I couldn't help but look into his eyes. There was nothing that was going to break eye contact between us. So I began to walk towards him, walking in circles around him.

"Why, Does Spot Conlon have dirty little secrets? Ones he doesnt want, anyone to know about?" She finished the last part like he had this morning to her. On her tip toes behind him, speaking into his ear. At a low whisper she spoke, "I know a lot about you Spot. I might even now you better than you know yourself." She was getting into his head, and she knew it. To survive, she knows what she is going to have to do. Who knows, she might even try to take down Spot from the inside of the quatiers itself. Her brother would be happy that she was doing some inside work while she hade been kidnapped. As he turned around, she was facing him walking out of the room smiling as she disappeared in the hallways.

****SPOTS P.O.V****

What was that all abouts? She has beautiful hair though. Where was the same, annoying, smart ass goil who he knows? She had a killer smile too. Stop! HE told himself. He was letting her get in his head, but he couldn't help it.

The whole reason Spot "Kidnapped" her, was because it was her. The one, The goil he wants! Ever since they were kids he knew. She was right, he could have got Trents goil, but he didn't want her. He knew how he felt about Brooklyn, and wouldn't deny how he felt about her to anyone. Besides, everyone knew I was going after herse anyways.

"Ise needs to keep my guard up." Mumbling to himself. Sighing, taking his hat from his head, running his hand through his hair. I can't wait to showers, he thought to himself as he made his way down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, the chapters are short! But that means I'll just have to update more often! Review please, I like to know what you people are thinking(If anyone is actually reading this.) Well, Enjoy! [: <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters with the exception of Brooklyn. Please don't sue me.**

**This is the third chapter, and I'm already winging it! So what happens is going to be as big as surprise for me, as it will you! **

**But please do enjoy this! **

* * *

><p>Soon after Spot and Ise little chat, all the Brooklyn Newsie filed into the lodginging house at once. I liked the peace and quiet, but it was soon intterupted by loud mouth Brooklynites who rough house way to much. I walked around, avoiding eye contact with all of them. Do not get attached! I kept telling myself this, so It was better that I didn't talk to anyone at all.<p>

I had made my way to my room, because there wasn't that much left to do. The boys were back, doing who knows what, Spot was with the boys, doing something and everyone knew about that something. I took a nap out of boredom after I spent minutes staring at the cieling.

But what seemed like seconds of dreaming , I was awaken by boys who were running up and down the halls. Flipping over, I screamed in my pillow. I was mad! And know I was disgusted after i thought about there that pillow may have been. Why must my life be so complicated right now!

After I got to thinking about it, where was the Queens? I had been gone for a day, and nothing! What in the hell where they doing? I didn't think they were really that shoved up eachothers asses.

I sat up, thinking only made myself more pissed off. I looked at the window, wow did that need dusted... But then I looked out of it, and noticed it was sunset. It looked amazing.

Thats when I got out on the ladder, and went up to the roof. Ahh, peace and quiet I thought to myself. Sitting on the edge of the building, dangling my feet over the edge.

"I sees youse found mis secret "spot"?" I turned around to see, you know, of course to see Spot. I know he thought he was clever and all. But really! Can someone get some quiet time!

"Yeah, Yeah I did. Brooklyn looks amazing from up here." I wasn't going to give him what he wanted, which was a fight.

"Is that rite? I thinks Brooklyn looks beautiful from right here." He said that with his infamous smirk and added in a wink this time. I had just finally caught on to what he said, he called me beautiful. I should be blushing, but it just didn't happen for me, I just looked down. Being around Spot only seemed to bring up bad memories...

_"Don't move to the Queens!" Thirteen year old Spot said through clenched teeth. He had his fists balled up, pacing the bridge from side to side. _

_"Spot, I have to go and live with my brother. He's my only family I have left!" I said, I was getting aggravated by the fact that Spot was getting mad at me, for something completely out of my hands, so I thought. _

_"That's not true! Youse is my family Brooklyn!" I sighed, stomping my foot. _

_"Spot! I love you, but I have to go with my brother! I just wanted to tell you that I loved you, thats all I wanted to say. Not get into a fight!" I looked at him, he froze and looked at the ground. What felt like minutes past, and my lower lip started to quiver. _

_"Brooklyn, from now until forevers, Youse is dead to me!" His words stung, and I could tell he meant it. I winced, and then the tears started to fall. I ran away, but before I turned back around to him._

_"Well Spot, you'll always have Brooklyn the city here for you! She might not argue with you, or talk back. But I can sure as hell tell you, that she will never love you like I do." I said wiping my eyes and running back, back to the Queens. _

"Spot, don't say that, because you don't mean it." I said, not looking towards him, but down at the side walk below me.

Spot didn't say anything for a second, It was almost like he thought of the last time I seen him. "Look Brooklyn, Ise is sorry. I was young, I didn't means any of thats." He looked at me, and I looked back at him. Our eyes were locked.

"But Spot, Your still young, and Im sure you don't mean any of this right now! You know, Spot Conlon you can't just do that. You cant sa that to me, and then tell me you didn't mean it! Half of the time, that person meant what they said, they just don't want to fuss up to it!" I said getting to my feet, standing on the edge looking down. It didn't seem that far, so I jumped... off of the edge and back onto the roof.

I walked past him, brushing shoulders lightly. It gave me goosebumps, but what happened next will give me nightmares. Spot grabbed me by my wrist, spinning me around causing me to loose my balance and fall into him. But he caught me in a kiss, a simple kiss. Which meant a lot to me, because that meant that he wasn't going to take advantage of me, atleast I hoped.

I was shocked, but I didn't pull back. Spot had very soft lips, nopt to mention his hair, oh and his eyes and how they are to die for. SHUT UP, I told myself. When Spot pulled back, I looked up at him. Noticing that it had gotten dark, fast.

* * *

><p><strong>That was short, But I felt like a lot happed though! Please review and tell me what you think. [: <strong>

**Toodles. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I dont own any of the characters beside those of my creations, Please Dont Sue Me. [: **

**So I just got back from my unplanned vacation! I have been dreading this, but I really want to know what happens myself. You can say I have new inspiration! Mostly because I put a whole bunch of new music on my Ipod! Enjoy, and please review! **

* * *

><p>I woke up in my room, noticing the moons light pouring into my room. I quickly looked around because I couldn't have just woken up, it must had been some noise from outside.<p>

Nothing... So I just laid back down. Thinking about what had happened two nights ago. Soon enough drifting back to sleep.

**TAP, TAP, BANG! **

Okay I heard it this time, I said sitting up. The moons light was blocked, by a body? Rubbing my eyes, I jumped as I seen a boy at my window. Getting to my feet I hurried over to see who it was, and to my surprise... It was Jake!

Opening the window, he silently came in. I smiled, because it had been my brothers second in command back in the Queens. Jake was like my second brother, very caring and protective.

Then I thought about where we were at, "Jake! What are you doing here!" I quickly said slapping him upside the head. "Are you stupid?"

Jake rubbed his arm, "Whyse do youse call me Jake?"I refused to call him by the nick name my boys gave him. "Ise heres to take youse back to the Queens." He said grabbing my wrist. I thought about it for a second, then shook my head.

"If I really wanted to, I'm sure I can get out of here. But you know this is all a trap right? They planned on this, besides I got a plan..." Sort of,I thought to myself. I didn't want him to worry about me.

Besides, I was sort of used to it by now. All I ever did was stay in this lodging house. Jake dropped my wrist. "Brook, are youse an idiot?" using his dumbfounded look, that you actually seen often.

I raised my eye brow, it was a habit for when someone insulted me. "No, but you sure are for wandering around Brooklyn at night, by yourself!" I had noticed I raised my voice a bit, and heard fotsteps.

I quickly started pushing Jake out of the window. "I'll see you again." I whispered before he disappeared.

I can't believe he did that! Seriously, I love the kid, but I couldn't live with myself knowing he got hurt because of me. Jake's well being is **way **more important that rescuing me from this hell hole of a lodging house. Remembering the footsteps I didn't have time to close the window.

Before the door flew open, which revealed a half asleep Spot standing in the hall way. When he stepped in I got a closer look. His messy curly like hair, the way he was half way dressed, and the fire the was in his eyes. Spot definitely just got woken up after a great night of drinking, and he was pissed because he knew that someone was in my room.

Opening my mouth to explain, no words came out. I knew that I had gotten busted.

"There was someones in heres?" He said through clenched teeth. Way to state the obvious, I knew that and so did he. "That's it, youse is sleeping in my room."

I had confusion written all over my face, what the hell was he thinking? "No!" I practically almost screamed, my voice was rarely high pitched. Just immediately walking out of the room, almost making it past him.

Spot grabbed my shoulders, pushing me against the wall with his hands still on my shoulders. "What did you just say?" His eyes were stone cold. But so were mine.

"I told you no. I don't feel like being the next girl in your bed, because I'm sure there have been plenty." But what he did next did scare me a bit. Drawing his fist back, he hit the wall next to my head. Of course I flinched, and I could see him wince when I flinch.

"Fine, Okay." I said Sighing and stopping my foot. I said walking on my toes, but Spot didn't try the least to not wake others. As I got into his room, it didn't look as bad as I imagined it to be... There ere no chains, nor knifes that hung all over the walls! It was surprising to me.

But I did know one thing for sure... I was not touching that bad. The Brooklyn King sure did have a reputation, and wasn't afraid to let people know either.

Spot closed the door behind him, mumbling something I didn't quite hear. So I sighed purposely, grabbing a blanket off a chair in the corner, and laying it on the floor beside his bed. Pulling my hair back with a bow. It was burning up in there, and she was already in her nightgown.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor you'se know? I can sleep on the floor If you wanted me too..." HE must of heard me moving around a lot. WHOA, stop the press! Spot was being, nice?

"I'm fine. I just wish I was back in the Queens..." I said with a frustrated sigh.

"Then why didn't you leave? If you wanted to leave so bad, you could have just left, I wouldn't have stopped you." He said. I couldn't believe what he Spot just said, Oh Yes why didn't I leave? I could have left... But I had a "plan." I'm not very good at lying, or planning. Brooklyn, myself was what they called a spoiled newsboy sister (who happened to be the leader of the Queens.)

I sat up, "I could have just left?" It was dark, but I could see him nod. "Does that mean you'll let me leave tomorrow?" I asked, a bit hopeful, he was in a different mood tonight.

"Hell's No, I'm not lettin you'se leave? Its was a one time thing." Spot said rolling over. Hey, I tried?

Before rolling over, and never finding a comfortable postition, I fell asleep into a very deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So this has taken me awhile, I'm completely winging it! I can't wait until sports are out, and all I do is write again! Can't wait. [: RR! PLEASE, I LOVE THEM! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I dont own any of the characters beside those of my creations, Please Dont Sue Me. [: **

**Lately I have been making videos, but I forgot about my stories! I promise I will upload this week or either this weekend! So please RR so I know People are actually reading this! **

* * *

><p>This time when I woke up, I was slightly confused. My head was laying on Spot's pillow, on his bed. He must've moved me? Not sure. But I stood up, as my feet hit the cold wood floor. It was quiet, everyone must have already left this morning. But it just happened to be dark out?<p>

Slowly getting up from the bed, I looked out the window. Where I found every newsie in the Brooklyn Lodging house standing across from some boys from the Queens. What was happening? This was exactly what Spot wanted, he wanted war.

I could tell that my brother had brought the toughest and the roughest with him, he was prepared for anything. This didn't need to happen, I hope that my brother knew that Spot didn't want me, Spot wanted a reason to start turf war... That was what was happening. A fight had started, which all the boys where involved. Someone was going to get hurt!

Quickly running across the room, opening the door to find a tall strong looking newsie gaurding the door! Really? "Are you kidding me?" She said in defeat towards the older newsie, who she thought they called him Bullzye.

Standing there she could hear the door burst open, hearing boys call out "I need water, give me your shirt!" someone was hurt. Bullzye was listening too, and thats when she ran past him to the top of the stairs. She seen it, One of the youngest newsboys was very badly injured. She put her hand vre her mouth, and a tear escaped her eye. This wasn't right, people were getting hurt, over nothing! About to run down the stairs, she felt Bullzye's arms around her waist pulling her back.

"No! LET ME GO!" She screamed kicking in mid air. Bullzye brought her back to the room, and she looked out of the window. There were blooded boys with broken noses, or black eyes. She couldn't find Spot, nor Ty. Opening the window very quietly, she climbed out and wa on the fire escape. She was mad, not sad or anything now. This was going to happen, and she needed to be strong.

Climbing down the fire escape to the ground, she sort of had second thoughts. She didn't know where to go, and she didn't know what she was doing. All she knew was that she needed to get away, away from all of this. Then she heard Bullzye scream out the window. So she ran, ran down the streets of Brooklyn. Then to the Brookyln bridge. As she stared down at it, it seemed like a easy way out. But that's not the way she planned the game, she played fair. So looking at the water one more time, she ran down the side walks.

"FOR BROOKLYN!" She heard as she was running, she couldn't help but cry a little bit! Brooklyn had no idea where she was going...

But anywhere was great, better than the Brooklyn Lodging house.

So Brookyln found herself, in a park maybe? Wasn't sure where she was, but she was laying on the grass in a park. And she was far away from Brooklyn, and she would know if she was in the Queens. It was quiet, and it was comfortable. Her surroundings made her feel safe, like home. So she laid down looking up at the stars, telling herself she would just let her eyes left.

But her tiredness got the better of her, and she fell into a peaceness slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>This is sort of a small short chapter I wrote, because Im going to do some thinking and come up with some BEAST ideas! <strong>


End file.
